


A New Acquaintance

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Series: Fuckin Ficmas 2020 [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Azazel is bound to an amulet, Clairaudient people, Cursed objects, Medium!Sam?, Professor!Sam, i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28307859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Sam is going through Grandpa Henry's things after he passed. He discovers an amulet that could do more harm than good- only he doesn't realize that.
Series: Fuckin Ficmas 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071023
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	A New Acquaintance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LuxInvictus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuxInvictus/gifts).



> THIS IS FOR THE WONDERFUL @coffee-queen448!! 
> 
> MERRY FUCKIN' FICMAS FUCK 2020

Sam sighed as he grabbed yet another box from the towering stack of boxes.

Grandpa Henry had died, and Sam inherited the vast majority of his things, having followed in his footsteps as a professor of religion, specializing in the occult.

As a result, he got a lot of things that was going to help him with his students, but there was _a lot._

There were so many books, Sam was sure he’d never read them all in this lifetime. There were so many artifacts that Sam was going to have to do research on because he didn’t want to have something… not benevolent lingering around his house.

He was sure he could tell the difference. He just needed to find Grandpa Henry’s notes to be absolutely sure.

He knew that his father and brother got some of the things that Grandpa Henry, like weaponry and a few books, but with Sam’s shared interest and the following in his footsteps, he received the vast majority of it. What didn’t go to Sam went to museums in their home countries, if need be.

“Preserving history” is what the will said.

He opened the box and pulled out a large, ornate jewelry box, covered in runes and sigils. Some of them he recognized. Others, he didn’t. He blew the dust off the top and lifted the lid.

One item stood out above the rest as he took in the mass of black cords, silver pendants, and multicolored crystals and stones.

It was an amulet, with a sigil that he didn’t know (he’d have to research it) in what felt like titanium etched into a black stone- Sam was thinking it could be hematite, or black tourmaline. It hung on a black cord and Sam felt like it was calling to him.

He lifted it out of its place and slipped it around his neck before grabbing a chakra bracelet that he knew his grandfather had worn up until he couldn’t anymore, the feeling of anything but cloth against skin an annoyance to the old man.

 _Who are you_?

Sam always knew that he was clairaudient. It was part of the reason he went into the field he did. Grandpa Henry understood.

Still, the voice shocked him.

Sam was no fool, however, so he phrased his answer carefully. “I am the grandson of the owner of this amulet. The man has passed it on and as such has willed it to me,” he said out loud.

_Henry is dead?_

“Yes,” Sam replied. “About two months now.”

 _No wonder I haven’t been out and about,_ the entity replied. _I’m going to miss him. He was a good man._

“He was,” Sam agreed. “I miss him already.”

_He mentioned having offspring who had offspring. He was very proud of one in particular. His name is Samuel. Is that true?_

“He was,” Sam said with a smile.

_I think that’s who you are. But you’re clever to not have said so in the first place._

“And yet, I have no idea who you are,” Sam said calmly.

_My name is Azazel._

“Hebrew for ‘scapegoat’,” Sam replied.

_You certainly know what you’re talking about. It’s been so long since I’ve been near someone who is clairaudient._

“What are you doing, bound to this amulet?” Sam asked curiously.

_Just a method of transportation. I’ve been looking for someone like you for a long time, Samuel. I hope that we can blossom together. I’ll help you. All I ask is that you wear my amulet, or have it on your person at all times._

“I can do that,” Sam said. If his grandfather trusted the entity- Azazel- enough to give him information about him, then he should be able to trust him. “Do I need to cleanse the jewelry at all?”

_No, although I do recommend that you are careful. There’s things in that jewelry box that many people with your abilities would stray far away from._

“I’ve been looking for Grandpa’s cheat sheet,” Sam admitted. “It’s been a long hunt, and I’ve got so much to do.” He looked at the time and sighed. “It’s time for me to grade, anyways.”

_Are you a professor like he is?_

“I am,” Sam said proudly. “I’m currently working on my Ph.D in the field while working.”

_Your grandfather is so very proud of you._

Sam smiled and let his fingers rub the amulet. “I miss him.”

_I do, too._

Sam sighed as he got up and stretched. moving in and out of the living room, piled high with boxes and miscellaneous artifacts, he made his way to the kitchen table, where his grading was skewed all over.

_This is a mess._

“Going through Grandpa’s things and cataloguing them has taken up a lot of time,” Sam sighed as he sat down. He picked up his red pen and began reading his students’ papers. Azazel must’ve decided to settle down, because soon, all he heard and felt was a comforting hum in the back of his head, right over his occipital lobe.

Something about the whole encountered was niggling uncomfortably in a small corner of his brain, but as Sam graded and the time passed, it quieted.

All he knew is that he was completely fine with having someone to talk to. He was lonely, with no significant other and with his family living so far away and not that all understanding about his work, or why he knew things that he shouldn’t know.

_You should eat, Samuel._

“After this paper,” Sam said absently, flipping to page three of the six page paper in front of him.

_Samuel, you said that four papers ago. It’s been several hours since your last meal. You need sustenance._

“I’ll make a sandwich or something, but after this paper,” Sam replied, a wry tone to his voice.

 _You should eat_ now.

“Later.” Sam circled a sentence and wrote a note next to it- just as an aloe vera plant that he kept in the kitchen slid across the counter and crashed into the sink. “Dude!”

_Eat!_

“Are you going to keep this up until I eat?” Sam asked plaintively.

 _Yes._ Azazel sounded smug.

Sam exhaled. “Did the pot for that aloe break?”

_No. It is still intact._

“Well, I won’t be having to pick pieces of ceramic out of my sink,” Sam sighed as he got up and went to the fridge.

He didn’t realize how hungry he was until he started pulling the ingredients out to make a sandwich that his older brother would be proud of. He put it together and ate it, humming softly.

Azazel returned to being that dull hum in the back of his head.

 _Thank you,_ Sam told him in his mind, letting his body relax.

 _You’re welcome. I told you that I will help you, and I will._ Sam could almost imagine him smiling. _In more ways than one._

Little did Sam know that he wasn’t talking to someone who would help him in the ways that he actually needed to.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Twitter: @Alendra_Dragon
> 
> TikTok: @officerlucifer
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
